1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casting mold for producing an optical semiconductor module, wherein a semiconductor body having at least one optically active element on its surface is introduced into a leadframe, then conductive connections are established between the semiconductor body and the leadframe, and then the leadframe and semiconductor body are encapsulated in a casting mold.
2. Description of the Background Art
Manufacturing methods are known, in which an optical IC (PDIC) is encapsulated in a transparent casting material or is placed on an organic substrate and then covered with a casting material. The casting material must be transparent in order to permit radiation in the optical range to pass to or from the optically active element. In this connection, the casting material must be matched to the wavelength range in which the optical element transmits or receives. In addition, the casting material must have temperature stability, long-term stability, and be moisture-resistant.
Such casting materials are relatively expensive, and problems regularly occur with the optical transparency.